Unforgiven Things
by twioonipse
Summary: Bella undergoes the trauma of having her best friend rape her. First fan fic so be nice. Characters are kind of OC. Sorry. I've had extreme writers block with this, so don't be expecting anything for a while.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since it happened I decided I'd do my best to forget it.

Push the incident out of my mind, just throw it away.

Hope that maybe, just maybe, if I kept on doing that it would've never happened in the first place.

Edward wouldn't hate me would he.

Well, he wouldn't hate me, but he would be extremely angry.

But it's not my fault.

I shouldn't be punished for something that should have never happened to me at all.

It was so unfair.

The fact that it had to have happened to me.

Nothing justifies what he did to me.

I wanna kill him.

But it's not the first time I've wanted to either.

The fact that Jacob Black raped me is something I will NEVER forget.

No matter how much he begs for forgiveness.


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't read Twilight in awhile, so I might be bad on the details. I also have a tendency to write short chapters, so sorry about that. I feel kinda shaky about how I'm writing this, so be truthful in reviews. Thanks. **

I closed the door to my truck and walked slowly up to the front door.

I opened the door and walked up to my room.

Charlie must've been sleeping since nobody asked me why I was home so late.

But then someone did.

"Bella?"

Startled by the sudden voice, I jumped.

But it was only Edward.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Fine, perfectly fine." I said, my voice stuttering. I heard Edward get up out of the chair and walk towards me.

Once again, I was happy he couldn't read my mind.

"No you're not. You look sick."

"I just have a small headache, that's all." I lied. I walked over to my bed and laid down. I pulled the covers up and didn't bother to change into pajamas.

"Bella." Edward said, a bit of tension in his voice. "You're scaring me."

"Sorry." I told him, my voice wavering.

I heard footsteps as Edward walked around my bed and sat down next to me.

"What happened? Were you hurt?"

"You could say that." I said, staring ahead at the wall.

"How?" Edward coaxed.

I knew I'd have to tell him sometime. I just wished in wouldn't have to be now.

I took a deep breath and sat up next to him.

"Edward, I was raped."

I saw his eyes widen in anger and I felt myself flinch back for no reason.

"Who did this?" He asked, almost yelling. I was scared he was going to wake Charlie up.

I sighed.

"Jacob."


	3. Chapter 3

**Why hello! Sorry it took my awhile to update, been pretty busy lately. But now I have a new chapter up! Yee! I'll try to make this one longer . . . . . but I'm bad at making long chapters. Rawr! Oh yes, I forgot the last couple of times . . . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. 3**

Edward's eyes widened in anger and I flinched back again.

"When?" He asked angrily. "Why would he do this to you?"

"I lost track of time." I said to the floor. I took his second question as a rhetorical question and didn't answer.

Edward slowly stood up and I heard the floor creak.

"What are doing?" I asked, my voice squeaking. I didn't want him doing anything rash. That would just bring up more problems.

"Killing that freak that smells like a dog, that's what."

"NO! Edward, please!" I pleaded, hugging his torso, and starting to cry again. "I don't want anymore problems, please . . ."

It was silent for a moment other then my quiet sniffling as I tried to calm myself down. Anything could wake Charlie up. With Edward being in my room he'd probably overreact.

"We have to tell Charlie." Edward said.

"No!" I yelled quietly again. "Don't!"

"Bella, he's the police chief! And your father!"

"I don't want him to know." I mumbled. "I don't want anyone to know." My voice trailed off at the end of my sentence, but I knew he could hear me.

"But Bella, what if Jake tries this again? Would you just let him? Would you let him _rape _you again?"

"You think I _let _him do this?" I cried out. Immediately I covered my mouth, knowing I had been too loud.

Edward looked towards the door quickly, and then looked back at me.

"It seems you woke your father up." Edward said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." I told him while quickly getting under the covers again. I saw Edward heading for the window.

"No!" I whispered. "Don't go." My voice had become a whine and I felt tears coming on.

I knew if I let him go he'd kill Jake. Even after what he did I couldn't let him do that.

I heard Edward sigh and step out the window.

"I swear I won't leave, okay?" He told me, interrupting one of my whines for him to stay.

I jerked my head onto my pillow when I heard my door quietly crack open. I lay silently, not even daring to breathe.

I heard someone walk into my room and then felt Charlie sit next to me on my bed.

I sat up quickly. Faking surprise and actually experiencing it. It was a big feat for Charlie to do something like this.

"You alright?" he asked me. I nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream, that's all."

"You look a little pale. Are you sure?"

I was always pale, but I was probably a little paler then usual because of the circumstances.

"Yeah Dad, I told you. I'm fine."

He looked at me staring at my face. I was scared that maybe Jake had cut me somehow. Remembering the experience had made me wince.

"You want a Tylenol?" Charlie asked as a response to my wincing.

"No, no, really. I'm fine. You go get some rest, okay?" I told him.

Before he could reply I laid back down, showing him that the conversation was over. After a couple of seconds he got the hint and left quietly.

I almost fell asleep, but then I remembered Edward had never come back.

I got up and walked over to the window.

"Edward?" I whispered. "Edward!"

I got no reply.

Right away I knew something was happening. Sadly I wasn't Alice so I couldn't tell _what _was happening.

"Edward!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I tried to make it decently long again. But like I said I'm **_**real**_** bad at that. x33. But I try my best. So review please! Thankies! **

**Oh yeah, does Bella's truck have a clock in it? I forgot if it did or not . . . . tee hee.**

Frightened by the possible fact that Edward had decided to kill Jake, I about collapsed.

I couldn't face Jake. Let alone save him from a killer Edward.

Where was Alice though?

She should have seen what had happened. Then again since Jacob was a werewolf, she might have not seen it.

I sighed audibly and lay down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Deciding that I couldn't just sit here and let something happen, I got up and crept out my bedroom door. I didn't want to wake Charlie again. But he may not even be asleep yet. I still struggled with the idea of telling him what happened.

I opened his door slightly which was already cracked open.

"Bella?"

Whoops.

"Yeah Dad, it's me." I sighed.

"Something wrong again?" Charlie asked. I heard him sit up. "Here, turn on the light."

I flipped the switch by the door and squinted.

"Dad, can I tell you something?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Sure Bella honey, anything." It was quiet for a moment. I heard rain on the roof. But when had it started raining . . .

"Well earlier tonight." I started, my voice softer then a whisper. "Jake, well, he, oh I don't know how to say it." I started crying and sat down on the floor.

"Bella, is he alright? Did Jake get hurt?" Charlie asked getting up from his bed. I sniffled and continued to stare at the floor.

"Jake's alright, but I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad, he, he raped me." I felt relieved that I told him, and then sorry I did.

"WHAT?!" I flinched back, experiencing the same fear like I had felt with Edward earlier. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"Don't ask me." I whispered. Charlie stood up and pulled me up with him.

"You have to file charges."

"But Dad, he's Jake; I can't do that to him!" I protested, pulling myself away from him. I wondered if there would be a Jake _to _file charges against. If only I knew where Edward was . . .

"After what he did to you?! That's not the Jake I know either. I need to call Billy!"

"No!" I yelled. Charlie looked at me like I was insane.

"Bella, why are you protecting him?" He asked me quietly. I couldn't answer him. Quite frankly, I didn't know the answer myself.

"I don't know." I looked back at the floor. While looking at the floor I got a full look at what my clothes looked like.

My white shirt was ripped at the bottom and had mud stains and God knows what. My jeans were terrible. I winced at myself. I wondered how Charlie could look at me.

"I-I'm going to take a shower." I stuttered hurrying out of the room.

"No Bella, don't do that! Your body itself is evidence against him!" Charlie yelled.

"I'm not filing charges!" I screamed, slamming the bathroom door behind me. I got a good look of myself in the mirror and almost screamed. I looked horrifying.

I was surprised Charlie hadn't slammed the door down yet.

Then I realized the Edward situation again.

My eyes widening, I ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled at me as I got my coat on.

"I'll be right back!" I yelled back running out of the door after slipping my shoes on.

As usual, running was a bad idea for me. It was drizzling outside and the ground was wet. I slipped and fell right away. I sighed and got back up.

I walked over to my truck, careful not to step in any extremely wet spots and slip again. Once I was in the truck, I decided to make my first destination the Cullen's house.

The truck started, once again, very loudly. I thought Charlie would use that as an excuse to come out and chase me. So I decided to leave fast.

I hadn't checked the time earlier, but I knew it had to be around one or two in the morning. It hadn't been that late when I had snuck away from Edward to see Jake . . .

I closed my eyes, hoping to make the memories go away, but then realized I was still driving.

When I finally got to the Cullen's I ran in. No need to knock, Alice had probably known I was at the door already.

Everybody was in the living room, standing as if they were all waiting for me.

"Edward? Jake?" I said out of breath from the short run from my truck to the door.

"Bella, I have news." Alice told me.

Next thing I remembered was the room spinning and everything going black.


End file.
